Prx1 is a member of the typical 2-cysteine peroxiredoxin family, whose major intracellular functions are as a regulator of hydrogen peroxide signaling through its peroxidase activity and as a protein chaperone. Prx1 expression is elevated in various cancers, including esophageal, pancreatic, lung, follicular thyroid, and oral cancer. Elevated Prx1 levels have been linked with poor clinical outcomes and diminished overall patient survival. Recent studies have demonstrated that Prx1 can be secreted by non-small cell lung cancer cells, possibly via a non-classical secretory pathway. However, until now, the function of secreted Prx1 is unknown and has not been previously exploited for therapeutic purposes.